The King of Fighters 2002 Black Noah's Island
by Shingo Yabuki
Summary: Chapter 4 - Were gonna fix that plothole and were not gonna take NO for an answer! (Part 1)
1. Damn you Rugal Bernstein!

The King of Fighters 2002 - Black Noah Island  
Chapter 1 - Damn you Rugal Bernstein!  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Author's Note:KoF and all related characters belong to SNK or whatever company bought out SNK.)  
  
(Author's Note 2: This fanfic goes after my previous one of "Black Noah Island." Although the plot is changed from this fanfic, it still makes alot of sense if you read it first then this even though it is not necessary)  
  
(Author's Note 3: Unlike my other fanfics, I plan on trying to fix errors in this chapter while working on others to achieve the final perfected version.)  
  
  
  
  
Place: Small deserted island  
Cast: The entire cast of KoF 2001 and some people from "Garou - Mark of the Wolves" (excluding bosses... maybe)  
  
  
  
  
Its the year after KoF 2001, it seems that KoF 2002 was going to be a big success, but on the other hand it turned into a total disaster. First off the KoF tournament was being held by the "Modern Day Pirate" Rugal Bernstein, everyone remembers what happened when Rugal ran the last tournament, it ended up with Rugal blowing up his pride and joy the "Black Noah," then this year Rugal decides to rebuild his precious ship and start up 2002 with his famous closing remarks of "Break a Spine..." Now since the author is lazy, he will not explain how all the fighters got aboard the massive ship, nor how he will explain how a faulty wire set the ship on auto pilot and crashed it into a deserted uncharted island (I know what your thinking, yes this is Gilligan's Island, but were using it for "good" purposes ^_^). Now since this is Rugal were talking about, he always has to do something flashy... flashy as in have enough explosives strapped to the engine to blow up a part of a small country.... and to make a shorter story even short, the KoF tourney was schedule right when "every" women was experiencing her "time of blood riot" which scared the men off the ship. (A/N: I am NOT trying to say that the women were PMS'ing, that would be plain out wrong of myself to write, but since the next best thing to anger is a well placed Blood Riot, I say Blood Riot's for all the women ^_^)  
  
  
  
*All the men sitting around a small campfire and glaring at Rugal*  
  
  
  
Rugal: How was I suppose to know this would happen  
  
Kyo: ......  
  
Iori: ......  
  
Every other male KoF member: ........  
  
K`: You just HAD to make KoF start on this day.... and you people wonder WHY I try to stop you from entering these damn contests.  
  
Terry: -_-  
  
Yashiro: Look at the good side of this, at least we dont have to put up with the women yelling at us anymore.  
  
Chin: Yes, but the women have Rugal's goddamn ship, in which they can shoot at us at any time.  
  
Shingo: Well, we are pretty far off into the mountains here. Unless Rugal's gun's can shoot us from here then I guess we have nothing to worry about  
  
Rugal: *cough* I think we do, you see after I was going to win KoF 2002 I was going to have a 21 gun salute to my victory, and blow up Kyo's house.  
  
Kyo: *glares at Rugal*  
  
Iori: This is pitiful, im stuck on an island, with my worse enemy and the best thing we can do is sit around this fire, and hope it passes away.  
  
Kensou: But I do have my Victoria Secrets with me, and Rock has his harmonica, so what is there to worry about?  
  
Rock: Yeah, what is there to worry about, we aren't all dead yet and we cant basically go back to the ship yet. So lets just rough it out here until its all over.  
  
  
*Angry Glances at Kensou and Rock*  
  
  
Geese: Terry, I wish I didn't kill your father, in fact I envy him.... and that "You cannot escape from Death" stuff... well I just wanted to say that I wish Death WAS here ;_; *sobs on Terry's shoulder*  
  
Terry: ACK!! get the hell off of me you bastard! *Jumps in the air and Power Dunk's Geese in the face*  
  
Geese: *falls down a`la Kain from Garou - Mark of the Wolves*  
  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
  
Andy: I have an idea, how about we offer a sacrifice to the women, like Orochi needs Yuki   
  
  
*Everyone glares at Joe immediately*  
  
  
Joe: O_O im not risking my life for this hair brained scheme. Send those Ikari people to do something like this or that pansy Benimaru.  
  
Heidren: I will send the Ikari team out on the most dangerous mission's starting from espianoge to straight out war... but when he comes to getting into a fort held down by women who are in the phases of a Blood Riot I will not risking their lives out on this. So I say we send Benimaru and HOPE that he can do something.  
  
Benimaru: HEY!  
  
Iori: Well.... I say we send Benimaru... he is the weakest link of us all and in a pinch cannibalistic situation, he would provide the less meat for me to eat.  
  
Benimaru: @_@; !!!  
  
Kyo: I second that... when it came to KoF `98, Beni could hardly pull his share. All he did was sit there and look at that damn mirror he had... I say we throw him with the women and storm on in the distraction he makes.  
  
Benimaru: Kyo... teamate... friend, if you send me to the women, I will personally hope that Orochi himself comes from the heavens and kill you... PAINFULLY..  
  
Yashiro: Excuse me... I must... do something.... *walks off carrying a rock*  
  
Chris: ^_^  
  
Seta Soujiro: ^_^  
  
Joe: What are you doing here, your from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Seta Soujiro: I was visiting my brother Chris... now I must go ^_^.  
  
Now since the author is getting really really lazy, we will say that Benimaru was knocked unconsious by Yashiro and tied up to a wooden stake in which would serve as a "trade." As this is being done, the fire begins to dwindle down to nothing and Kensou's Victoria Secrets were used to fuel the flames since Kyo, Iori or K` didn't want to waste their valued fire on something as pitiful as this.  
  
  
Clark: *puts on a cap that says "The Negoiator" and is now speaking through a bullhorn* Hello inside the Black Noah.  
  
  
Many loud noises can be heard inside the ship until Foxy gets on the ships PA system.  
  
  
Foxy: What do you want...   
  
Clark: We wish to make a trade. We are willing to give you Benimaru in exchange to sleep on the ship.  
  
  
Many more loud noises can be heard until Kula for some odd reason beings to speak to the men.  
  
  
Kula: NO! I WANT K`!!!! I GET HIM DRESSED IN NOTHING BUT A THONG, OR YOU GET NOTHING.  
  
K`: *recoiling* GAH!  
  
Clark: Give me a minute....  
  
  
  
As K` is recoiling from what Kula's demands want, the men on the other hand, wanted a warm place to sleep for the night, and seeing as how one life is less than alot, K` none the less was beaten and tied up on a stake next to Benimaru. (I know what you Yaoi people are thinking.... I will kick my own ass before I start to write something out as the stripping of another male person.)  
  
  
  
And so begin's the new survival horror hell on Black Noah's Island..... 


	2. Sweet Merciful Crap what the hell is goi...

The King of Fighters 2002 - Black Noah Island  
Chapter 1 - Sweet Merciful Crap... what the hell is going on.  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Author's Note:KoF and all related characters belong to SNK or whatever company bought out SNK.)  
  
(Author's Note 2: This fanfic goes after my previous one of "Black Noah Island." Although the plot is changed from this fanfic, it still makes alot of sense if you read it first then this even though it is not necessary)  
  
(Author's Note 3: Unlike my other fanfics, I plan on trying to fix errors in this chapter while working on others to achieve the final perfected version  
  
  
  
Place: Still that damn island, but more spiffy like in nature ^_^  
  
  
  
As we last left off, K` and Benimaru were tied to stakes and being used as the official "Man Sacrifice" for the women. The men on the other hand wanted there warm place to sleep on the ship and so this agreement was made. We now return to Black Noah Island.....  
  
In front of the Black Noah, we see two people who are tied to some bigass wooden stakes. On closer inspection, we see that its "God's Gift to Women" Benimaru Nikaido and "Kula's Boy Toy" K`. Now being both the users of Electricity and Fire they could easily get out of the situation they were in. But since this is Black Noah Island, we cant have anything like that happening or else the entire plot would be shot to hell.  
  
Benimaru: *just waking up* Ugh... what in the heck hit me...  
  
K`: *eyes spinning a`la Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin* @_@   
  
  
Now while our two former members of the Heroes team are recovering from their shock, the women on the other hand are deciding on this situation they have on the men...  
  
  
Kula: I WANT MY K` IN A THONG NOW!!!!!  
  
Candy: Just calm down Kula dear *pats Kula on the head*  
  
Kula: IM NOT CHRIS!!!! DONT PAT ME ON THE HEAD DAMNIT! I WANT MY K`!!!!!!!!  
  
Candy: Just wait a couple of minutes and he will be here shortly  
  
  
On the other side of the ship 2 (or rather just 1) other women with opposing ideals are talking about the latter member of the team  
  
  
Angel: I WANT BENI-KUN!  
  
May Lee: -_-  
  
Angel: Do you know why I want Beni-kun, Lee-Lee?  
  
May Lee: For the 30th time no, and dont call me "Lee-Lee" -_-  
  
Angel: Its because me and Beni-kun know how to wear tight clothes and show what our parents gave us! *Begins to grind on May-Lee*  
  
May Lee: INJUSTICE ONNA!!!!! *smacks Angel in the head*  
  
Angel: But im showing you what I want to do with my Beni-kun ^_^  
  
May Lee: I do not want you to ever show me what you want to do with anyone.... EVER!  
  
Angel: Okay Lee-Lee  
  
May Lee: *sigh*  
  
  
Now since our author is very unreliable, and cant write humor if his life depended on it, we now cut outside the ship where the men have set up "Fort SAVEOURSORRYASSESFROMTHEWOMEN"  
  
  
Heidren: .........  
  
Iori: What?  
  
Heidren: Who in the hell thought up our base of operation's name?  
  
Iori: You did  
  
Heidren: I did, did I?  
  
Iori: Yes  
  
Heidren: Uhhhh......  
  
Iori; Please... just cut to someone else... this is gonna take awile...  
  
  
Somewhere else on the fort; Shingo, Kensou, Chris and Rock all go out go find food for dinner.  
  
  
Chris: ^_^  
  
Rock: What are you so happy about? Were the one's doing all the work when the others just have to kick back  
  
Shingo: Yeah  
  
Chris: ^_^  
  
Kensou: Dont you know already... that's the only thing he can do right is just sit there and smile like an idiot.  
  
Chris: Shut the #(%&)$((&%&$( up!!!  
  
Kensou: O_O  
  
Shingo: My "Virgin Yuki" ears! (Last Blade 2 Ripoff)  
  
Rock: Uhhh....  
  
Chris: *cough* I was about to say, I found food for all of us to eat, but since that girly man Kensou called me an idiot, I dont think I should show you all where it is at now   
  
Shingo: *looks at Kensou* Apologize.... Im hungry as hell  
  
Rock: Ditto.  
  
Kensou: Damnit!.... well.... Im sorry Chris  
  
Chris; Apology accepted... now our food is right over there *Points to a bush with purple berries on it*  
  
Rock: Are those things editable?  
  
Shingo: It doesn't matter, food is food and Im hungry *grabs a load of the berries and runs off*  
  
Kensou: Well.... lets get started bringing back dinner *grabs some and walks off*  
  
  
Nightfall has set upon the fort and dinner has been set ready by Chris who for some strange reason was lauging his ass off.  
  
  
Chris: Everyone, eat as much as you like, there is more than enough for everyone...hehehehe.....  
  
Yashiro: Chris... what is this stuff anyway?  
  
Chris: Purple Berry Crunch (Orochi Version)  
  
Yashiro: I see.....  
  
  
Orochi, for no reason whatsoever comes the hell out of no where and says his one liner.  
  
  
Orochi: i 0wNz j0o..... SuCkA!!!!!!!  
  
  
Remember in the first chapter how the author is a lazy ass who doesnt like to do full out stories and stuff? Well this is that time where we get lazy again. So instead of going through the entire process with everyone, lets just skip to the actual eating of the first bite of this "Purple Berry Crunch"  
  
Iori: *sniffs at his food and then takes a bite of it*  
  
Kyo: Yagami, how is it?  
  
Iori: ........  
  
Kyo: Yagami?  
  
Iori: !@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!@!@!@! *begins to foam at the mouth*  
  
Kyo: Yagami, if you can hear me, K` called you a "big red dog"  
  
Iori: ~~~@_@~~~~  
  
Geese: He's Insane!  
  
Shingo: So what's new?  
  
Kyo: This isnt Iori insane, this is Venom like insane.  
  
Iori: I WILL MAKE A POPSICLE OUT OF YOU!!! * Jumps around throwing fire at everyone while still foaming at the mouth*  
  
Kyo: Iori, just calm down now. No one wants to hurt you.... badly  
  
Iori: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! *runs off into the woods*  
  
Rock: Do you think we will ever see him again?  
  
Kyo: I hope not, he's gone beyond the level of insanity now, even for him.  
  
  
Since we just hit nightfall at the camp, we now go back outside of the Black Noah were K` and Benimaru are at.  
  
  
K`: .......  
  
*rustling in the bushes*  
  
Benimaru: You hear that?  
  
K`: ...no  
  
*more rustling in the bushes*  
  
Benimaru: Didnt you just hear that?  
  
K`: No.  
  
  
Unknown to them, a familiar predator is stalking the two, lying in wait to show them the hell of their lives.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: "Enter K-Dash's "Fei Fong Wong" like Identity Disorder" 


	3. Enter K Fei Fong Wong Like Identity Diso...

The King of Fighters 2002 - Black Noah Island  
  
Chapter 3 - Enter K`s Fei Fong Wong Like Identity Disorder  
  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Author's Note:KoF and all related characters belong to SNK or whatever company bought out SNK.)  
  
(Author's Note 2: This fanfic goes after my previous one of "Black Noah Island." Although the plot is changed from this fanfic, it still makes alot of sense if you read it first then this even though it is not necessary)  
  
(Author's Note 3: Unlike my other fanfics, I plan on trying to fix errors in this chapter while working on others to achieve the final perfected version  
  
  
  
Place: Still that damn island, but more spiffy like in nature ^_^  
  
As we last left you, Iori went insane from Chris' food, Beni and K` have still been tied up for 2 chapters now and gasp.... I left a plothole in this fic....but who cares, this is the KOF world where everything can be solved with a well placed explosion. So to get to the point, we will just get to the part I wanted to write to for your viewing pleasure.  
  
  
  
K`: .......  
  
*rustling in the bushes*  
  
Benimaru: You hear that?  
  
K`: ...no  
  
*more rustling in the bushes*  
  
Benimaru: Didnt you just hear that?  
  
K`: No.  
  
*louder, much more harder rustling*  
  
K`: Ok, now I heard that  
  
While K` was in his moment of denile, what he didnt notice was that the rustling was coming from an insanely rioting Iori who in which proceeded towards K` and Benimaru.  
  
  
  
Iori: BEE BI BIKI BI BO!!!!!!  
  
Benimaru: OH DEAR OROCHI! PLEASE DONT KILL ME *beings to tremble with fear*  
  
K`: O_o, dont you come near me.... you... you.... BIG RED DOG!  
  
Iori: GRAW!!!!! *grabs K` and flings him into the bushes (You remember that scene from Jurassic Park when the cool hunter guy was killed off by the Velicoraptors, well picture that here)*  
  
  
  
Since we couldnt afford the spiffy lens flare effect that we wanted, we have to settle with this text description on how Iori savagely.... no wait its more liked raped K` with a flurry of kicks and punches and his dreaded Eight Wine Cups SDM.... but since we cant show you the video of this from multiple angles showing K` body in a near death state, instead we can fill in the plothole that Ramza Leonhart was talking about in his review of this story. (Thanks man!) But before we do this, im gonna force you to think ahead for awhile, and that is "say" that the men "happen" to think of a plan and it involved getting to where Beni and K` were.... Now if that isnt a small plothole fill, I dont know what is.  
  
  
  
*Near the Black Rugal*  
  
  
  
Terry: Gasp! I found pieces of shredded leather  
  
Andy: I found a broken pair of rayband sunglasses  
  
Joe: I got better, I found an entire right hand to scratch my ass with  
  
*Everyone glares at Joe*  
  
Joe: What I say?  
  
Heidren: Men, we need to remember WHERE we left those two at.... we have been searching for hours now, and not one of us can remember where we left them.  
  
Rugal: Dont look at me, if you would of let me attached a tripwire or some C4 to make a path to where they were at, none of this would of ever happened.  
  
  
  
Now stretching this out into what the title of this fanfic is, we can say that Ralf for some strange reason in hell found out where in the heck they were.  
  
*Near the front of the Black Noah*  
  
  
  
Benimaru: *insanely shouting* HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!! I DONT WANT TO DIE YOUNG!!! I STILL HAVE MANY MANY MANY MANY WOMEN TO SEDUCE!!!.....oh yeah you can help out that other guy as well.  
  
Kyo: Beni, where is K` at?  
  
Benimaru: ~O_O~ (we will just say that Beni is out of it here ^_^)  
  
Kyo: Beni, snap out of it....  
  
Benimaru: ~O_O~  
  
Kyo: ........! *idea pops into mind*  
  
Kyo: Hey Benimaru, there is some girl over there who hasnt been seduced by your charm and charisma.  
  
Benimaru: *_*. Must... Use... All Of.... Benimaru Love... Power!!!! *begins to charge up his powers*  
  
  
  
Some way in hell, Benimaru breaks through the ties that bind him.... dont ask me how.... but he does in some odd way that we can say looks spiffy  
  
  
  
Benimaru: Now *looks to left* where is this girl *looks to right* where I can show her the man known as Benimaru Nikkaido *looks behind him*  
  
Kyo: eh?! I lied to you Beni, just to get you out of those ropes. I would of used my flames to simply burn through them, but the Author has a quota to meet.  
  
Benimaru: ...fair enough.  
  
  
  
At this point, the author realises that he has been neglecting minor characters like Heavy D, Lucky, Billy, Kim... and the rest of those people. To those who dont make it in, lets just say that their somewhere else living up life... either that or playing with their Playstation 2.... dont ask me, im just a simple man. Now back to the fanfic, we will have no more sparatic idea interruptions.  
  
  
  
*Heidren walks in out of who knows where and does that shadow pose from KoF'98*  
  
Heidren: Where is K`?  
  
Benimaru: O_O, My former teamate, the only thing I remember about him was that he was hurled into the bushes by a foaming Iori, in which I heard several loud grunts and the smell of burning flesh.  
  
Kyo: Sounds like some Yaoi flick.... not that I watch them or read them, but the way you described it sounds like one..  
  
  
  
*Near Kyo, Benimaru and Heidren's Position but to the right of it =p*  
  
  
  
Clark: *searching in bushes* My new Infa Red Glasses are so cool *holds them up*, I can kill a man in the dark now and he wont know what hit him, I could cry right now ;_; but the glasses may explode on me and I dont want that to happen anytime soon.  
  
Ralf: *searching in bushes as well* This would be alot easier if we had some actual knowledge on where he got thrown at.  
  
Terry: *his actions are the same as the other 2* If it was that easy, we wouldnt be here searching now.  
  
Shingo: *I dont need to explain it do I* HEY!, I think I found him!!!  
  
  
  
Now, to the untrained eye, we could see that Shingo is an idiot when he says he "thinks" he found him. Unfortunely, what he "thinks" isnt far off from the truth.  
  
  
  
Shingo: *gets a better look at the person sprawled in front of him* O_O!!! A-A-A-A-AH...  
  
Terry: What is it? *looks at K`* O_O!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Due to all this excess looking, we might as well point it out now that K` has now stood up and is looking at what's left of his hand  
  
  
  
Ralf and Clark: *both look at each other*  
  
All 4 of the Men: *Screamed like little schoolgirls*  
  
  
  
Now to end here, would be insane but we must but before we go and leave you on the primordial cliffhanger of this chapter, we can finish off with just this last line.  
  
  
  
As K` looked at what was left of his hand, he happened to noticed the four men standing their oogling at him as if he was some girl. As he was about to say something, he noticed that his body felt much lighter than before and his chest happened to be alot bigger than a normal man's.... What anyone can grasp from this is that K` has now become the thing that these men fear with a passion.  
  
  
  
K`: IM A WOMAN.... AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! @_@ *passes out*  
  
  
  
Keep with up, for chapter four of Black Noah's Island "Were gonna fix that plothole and were not gonna take NO for an answer!" 


	4. Were gonna fix that plothole and were no...

The King of Fighters 2002 - Black Noah Island  
  
Chapter 4 - Were gonna fix that plothole and were not gonna take NO for an answer! (Part 1)  
  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Author's Note:KoF and all related characters belong to SNK or whatever company bought out SNK.)  
  
(Author's Note 2: This fanfic goes after my previous one of "Black Noah Island." Although the plot is changed from this fanfic, it still makes alot of sense if you read it first then this even though it is not necessary)  
  
(Author's Note 3: Unlike my other fanfics, I plan on trying to fix errors in this chapter while working on others to achieve the final perfected version  
  
  
  
After taking some time off, the Author decided to head back to view our friends back at the Isle of the Black Noah. Instead of recapping the previous chapter and therefore wasting space, we might as well get into the plot and the thick of the matter with this chapter.  
  
Place: If you dont know by now, go away or read the 1st 3 chapters of this fanfic. But since were filling a plothole, lets start off with the women first at the Black Noah.  
  
Kula: I just realised something.  
  
Leona: That you and Selphie from Final Fantasy 8 have exactly the same type of personality?  
  
Kula: ....  
  
Foxy: You really arent the Anti K` and that your really an Al Bhed built with the ancient machina?  
  
Kula: No, its that I finally found out why N.E.S.T.S created me, and gave me life. Its because I have a heart of gold, and can smile in even the darkest of all situations  
  
Diana: That sounds alot like that Seta Soujiro boy from Rurouni Kenshin.....  
  
Seta Soujiro: *pops his face in* ^_^  
  
Kula: *pushes Soujiro's away*!?!? What is this "Compare Kula with everything known in Existance" Day or something?  
  
Candy: *pats Kula on the head* There there Kula, everything will be alright  
  
Kula: *steam starts to come out of her ears* STOP PATTING ME ON THE HEAD! I AM NOT CHRIS!?!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Since it seems to me that I always start out with Kula getting a nice pat on the head from Candy, we might as well check up on May Lee and Angel, who happen to be in Rugal's "War Room O` Death and Destruction" a.k.a Omega Rugal/Rugal Bernstein's stage from KoF '98  
  
May Lee: Tell me why im helping you again.... Im suppose to be a hero of justice, vanquishing the evils in the land, saving the world. But NOOOOOOOO, im stuck here helping you with this.. this.. plan that threatens the entire feel of my karma.. hell it goes past my karma and drives me into a Orochi like Blood Riot  
  
(Orochi: kids, d0n7 d1ss t3h 0r0ch1 bl00d r107!!!) For those who dont speak the Orochi Language, it translates down to "Kids, Dont Diss the Orochi Blood Riot!!!"  
  
Angel: Ill tell you for three reasons;  
  
Reason 1: As long as there is an Angel like me, evil will always exist *winks at May Lee*  
  
Reason 2: No Beni-kun and No video of me with Beni-kun make Angel go Beserker Evangelion Style  
  
Reason 3: I still have that tape of you getting Shingo piss drunk and trying to get him to show you his "Secret Arts"  
  
Angel: Now being the "Angel" I am, I could easily not do anything about this and let you go on your way, but also being a "Angel" that would force me to tell Kasumi about #3 since im a "Evil Person" as you so put it.  
  
May Lee: *reels back from what she said.. especially from #3*  
  
Angel: Good, now lets be off on our adventure for Evil, Tyranny, and "Angel's Way" *walks off towards the main deck*  
  
May Lee: *looks at Angel walk away* ....please... just shoot me.....  
  
  
  
Somewhere else on the ship, two women are having a battle at who should lead the women of the ship to their victory at the hands for all womankind.  
  
Vice: Damnit Mature, im telling you im a better leader than you, do to the sheer fact that I have been captain before  
  
Mature: .....Being president of the "Iori fanclub for Schoolgirls" does not count as being a leader of anything. All you are is some damn thir...I mean twenty two year old woman with an obsession over a man who would rather slash you to death rather be in a slash fanfic with you.  
  
Vice: Well at least im the lead at something! What have you ever done that would ever make you think that you could be the leader for us.  
  
Mature: It figures you would say something like that, just last week I became the prime minister of Australia... Yup, I rule with an Iron Fist of Death and Destruction and no would did better, look at that Yu Yevon guy for example, all he did was enter in the body of his female intern and tried to take over the world. The bad thing about that was that she was really a he and was getting a facelift correction..  
  
Vice: ......ok ok you win, but ill be damned if you scree this up.  
  
Mature: thats what I thought, now go make this announcement to the women on board "The new Captain is preparing for an all out war on the island, meet in the war room in 4 hours to start the attack."  
  
Since this is Part 1, it really sounds like that this fanfic may wrap up in a couple of more chapters, in which im heavily deciding on in the weeks to come, then doing several spinoff's from them. But since we should be concerned about this fanfic instead of the future ones to come, lets get started on wrapping up part one for now. And get ready for part two coming in a few months... maybe? 


End file.
